ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Metagirls/The Beginning
"The Beginning" is the first issue of Metagirls. Synopsis On the wake of her daughter Emma's unjust murder by the hands of her alcholic husband, Doctor Louise Corr works to overcome her grief by collecting the bloodsamples of six individual women and combine them with her own and the energies from six elemental alien gem she encountered to create her "new children"... even it if means to take away her own life... Characters * Louise Corr (single appearance; flashback and main story; dies) * Metagirls (first appearance; birth) ** Magma ** Aquaria ** Gaia ** Kaze ** Molniya ** Iclyn * Evelynn Phillips (first appearance) * Carlie Cooper * Sharon Carter * Misty Knight * Yuri Watanabe * Mary Jane Watson * Elphane * Emma Corr (single appearance; flashback only; death) * Andrew Corr (first appearance; flashback only) Plot It all starts with Dr. Louise Corr taking up numerous samples of her own blood while tearfully recalling the death of her daughter Emma; a flashback shows that she was caught in a alley with her girlfriend by her alcholic father Andrew, who hated LGBT people, and shoot dead. Louise witnessed this in horror while Andrew left without even knowing she was there. In Present day, Louise is shown witnessing the treasure she found and kept for herself: six alien gems; each with the ability to harness one of Earths' elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Electricity and Ice. Her lab assistant, Evelynn Phillips, arrives to see help with Louise's new project: the Metagirl Program, on which Louise plans to create her "new children" as a means to overcome her grief. Phillips approves the idea and suggests Louise to collect the bloodsamples from other six women in New York to complete the operation. Louise goes around New York and manages to do so by extracting bloodsamples from the six individual young women. Those being Carlie Cooper, Mary Jane Watson and Yuri Watanabe, who are at the time treating of their wounds following the Spider-People incidentas seen in the Spider-Island event. She later comes across Misty Knight and Sharon Carter, who (unaware of Louise's plans, but feeling sorry for her loss of Emma) willingly donate some of their blood. Louise is then met with Ice Elf Elphane, who is the only one who knows her plans, but also donates a sample of her blood "because she cannot refuse a grieving mother". Back in her lab, Louise gathers together the gems and combines them with the bloodsamples; Carlie's blood with the Fire Gem, Sharon's blood with the Water Gem, Misty's blood with the Earth Gem, Watanabe's blood with the Air Gem, Mary Jane's blood with the Electricity Gem and Elphane's blood with the Ice Gem, successfully creating replicas of the women's younger bodies. Under Phillips' advice that they need more power, Louise decides to "start the Ultimatum". Louise locks herself in a small lab and, after broadcasting a farewell message for all New York citizens (including Carlie, Mary Jane and Watanabe), uses hightech machines to drain her own life force and transfer them to the replicas' bodies. Realising what Louise is doing, Phillips desperately attempts to stop her, but is hit by two of the cables containing the Fire and Electricity Gem radiations and knocked unconscious when the experiment begins to affect the entire building. Alerted of the situation, Watanabe, Sharon and Misty break into the facility to evacuate the scientists, but when the rumble stops, they arrive too late to save Louise, who is soon found by the trio and her employees having aged rapidly from the strain and dying at an artificially advanced age. A weakened Louise just smiles, glad to be "seeing Emma soon", as she dies peacefully. Meanwhile, on the cloning lab, the Metagirls -namely consisting of Magma, Aquaria, Gaia, Kaze, Molnyia and Iclyn-, sensing Louise's death, fully awaken and break out of their birth capsules and don their costumes. A close-up shows Magma's eyes igniting fire as she mutters: "Sisters... the time is now.". "To Be Continued..." Quotes ---- ---- : (Watanabe, Sharon and Misty are with Louise, who had just aged to near death) : Yuri Watanabe: Hold on, Doctor. Hold on. Help's on the way. : Louise Corr: Nothing can stop it now. I'm beyond salvation. Still, my work is done. Just as it was supposed to be. I'm just glad I'll be seeing my Emma again... soon... (dies) : (meanwhile, the Metagirls awake from their birth capsules, quickly manifesting their powers) : Magma: (coming by in her outfit) Sisters... the time is now. References Category:Metagirls comic issues